


First

by carpe_cullen



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 20:01:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6253957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carpe_cullen/pseuds/carpe_cullen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alistair and Elissa's first time :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	First

There they were. It was just another Friday night, up in her apartment, cuddling on the couch with a movie on TV. Except this time, she was much, much closer than usual. She straddled his lap, hips rolling against his, and their lips fervently rubbed against each other. He knew that she could feel his erection that strained against his jeans and blush sprawled on his cheeks as he felt Elissa’s sex press along his length. His hands laid on her lower back, his fingertips just barely sneaking under the hem of her deep blue blouse. She broke away from the heated kiss and pressed her forehead to his, a groan escaping his mouth as he missed the feeling of her lips. **  
**

“Should we continue this in the bedroom?” she purred, gazing at him, her hazel eyes darkened with passion. His heart felt like it would drop out of his chest as the question rang in his head. He licked his lips nervously and his hands slid down to her thighs, his eyes breaking away from hers.

“There’s..ah, something I should tell you,” he started, her forehead moving away from his to look at him with confusion. He cleared his throat, “I…well, I told you that I enrolled in the Army when I graduated and how that I had nobody special there or back home….” he paused, one of his hands coming to brush through his hair, “but…before that even, I didn’t have anyone to…do that with. Not anyone like you anyways.” His head fell back against the couch, eyes shut with shame.

“You’re a virgin?” she asked, her voice soft and hands slowly sliding up his chest.

“ _Yes_ ,” he whispered, nodding his head. “Maker, I’ve ruined this whole night.” Her hands cupped his cheeks and tilted his head forward so that he was looking at her again The corner of her lips were tugged upwards as her thumbs caressed his skin.

“No, you haven’t,” she murmured, pressing a gentle kiss to his lips. “If you feel like…you’d want to share that with me,” she said, lips barely an inch away from his, her finger tracing over his quirked eyebrow, “then I wo-.” He interrupted her with another kiss, his tongue tentatively sweeping across her bottom lip.

“ _Yes_ ,” he said again, but instead of his voice being laced with shame it urged with fiery passion. Before he could wrap his arms tight around her, she stood from his lap and held up her finger.

“Wait here…just for a moment,” she said, then rushing off to her bedroom, the door being shut behind her. He flicked the TV off and heard some shuffling going on in the bedroom, a smile spreading along his face. She didn’t berate him, or shame him, for something that could’ve been ( _and could still quite possibly be_ , he thought) a disappointment. His hands rubbed together as he played back the various porn scenes he’s seen in his head, taking mental notes to try this and that. Nerves started to get the better of him when he remembered just how large the men were in those videos. _Was she expecting that? I mean, I know that I’m not…small…but Maker some of those men were nearly as long as my forearm!_ His legs started to bounce as he waited for Elissa to finish whatever she was doing. _Was she planning a grand escape? No…wait, this is her place, she would just kick you out…_ His mind kept repeating cruel thoughts until he heard the creak of her door opening.

“Close your eyes,” she said. He did, his smile getting wider knowing that she didn’t abandon him. Her hands slipped into his, tugged him from the couch and to, what he can only guess, her bedroom. “Now, open.”

When he did as she said, his vision was greeted with a dark room, candlelight brightening spots near her bed where her blankets were messily arranged. He looked down at her, tears welling in his eyes, and she had changed into a white silk robe, loosely tied around her form, and ended on her upper thigh. His already hard member ached at the thoughts of what was underneath. She brought his hands to her hips as she stepped closer to him, tiptoeing to lean in for a kiss. The smell of raspberries flooded his senses as their lips crashed into each other, her tongue tasted sweet as it slipped into his mouth. Her fingers twirled in his hair as she deepened the kiss, pressing her body even closer against him. His hands slowly slid from her waist, down to cup her bottom, giving it a light squeeze, bringing a soft moan from her. She nibbled at his bottom lip as she guided him over to the bed and then broke the kiss. Her hands trailed down his chest, her fingers slowly tracing the crevices his muscles had created, and she pulled at the hem of his cotton shirt. She licked her lips as she discovered the exposed skin more and more and finally tossed the shirt to the side. He bit his lip and one hand reached for the tie of her robe, he looked up at her as if to ask permission, and she nodded. His grip tightened around the slippery fabric as he pulled the robe open.

When the robe fell to the floor, so did Alistair’s jaw. She wore a white lace bralette and a matching thong underneath, the color nearly matching the creaminess of her skin. He had no idea where to touch first, so he stood there, silent and in awe of the creature that was before him. She traced small patterns along his waistband with her fingertips before loosening the button and unzipping his jeans to reveal his dark red trunks. He helped her pull down his jeans, his erection making itself known and stepped out of them, peeling his socks off clumsily.

They climbed onto the bed, kneeling before each other, fingers grazing each other’s skin, discovering each other’s bodies for the first time. He took notice of a few small moles in the crook of her neck. When he pressed his lips against them, it elicited an unsuspecting gasp from her. His tongue swept across her warm skin and pulled it back in as he sucked lightly before moving higher up her neck. His hands reached behind her back, looking for a clasp where there wasn’t one. He pulled at the lace until her breasts fell free and tossed it across the room. His eyes widened as he stared at her bare chest. Almost perfectly round and full, her breasts were much more beautiful than any he’s seen in those lewd films he’s watched. Her nipples were small and pink and as his hands came to caress them, they felt as smooth as her silk robe.

“Maker’s breath, woman, you’ll be the death of me,” he whispered, massaging her skin. She moaned, louder this time, and her fingers hooked into his boxers, tugging them down slightly to reveal his darker curls.  She laid them down softly to the bed where they kissed and explored each other’s bodies side by side. His fingers, feeling adventurous, slid down her stomach and traced the line down her clothed slit. Her hips bucked and his fingers paused their action, his eyebrows quirking up at her.

“Please, don’t stop,” she breathed, urging him forward. A lopsided smile spread as he repeated the action and received the same response. His strokes pressed harder against her as he leaned his head down to take her nipple into his mouth, his hot tongue swirling around the peak. Her nails dug into his shoulders when his fingers hooked into her underwear and tugged them down her thighs. He was hesitant to touch her there now and his lips broke away from her breasts and rose to his knees once again to look at the newly revealed skin.

“Oh, Liss, you’re beautiful,” he said, his eyes working over her completely naked body. She smiled, blush spreading on her cheeks and her hand running down his stomach. His breath hitched as she slid down to his cock, her fingers gripping lightly. He groaned as she bit her lip and stroked his softly.

“As are you,” she paused, “and you’re wearing far too much clothing.” She sat up and her hands tugged at his underwear, fingers slipping inside the band, arms wrapping around his waist so her hands rested on his backside. Her lips trailed soft kisses along his abdomen, her tongue snaking out to lick the hard lines of muscle, and she pulled his underwear down his thighs, his length jumping free and tapping against her throat. He tried to swallow the lump that appeared, but failed, and his heart was pounding harder than he thought possible as he saw this perfect woman staring at all that he had to offer. She pressed a kiss to the tip, her doe-eyed, lust-filled eyes gazing into his. A moan ruptured from his mouth as she wrapped her lips around his head, her tongue gently sweeping along his frenulum. He pulled her away and chuckled as she pouted.

“You can’t keep doing that, otherwise I’ll come undone even faster once I’m inside of you,” he breathed. She giggled softly and leaned back against the pillows, her finger pulling into a come-hither motion. Her legs spread enough for him to comfortably rest between them.

“ _Touch me, Alistair,_ ” she whispered. He leaned over her, her legs wrapping around his waist, his lips pressing against the pulse of her throat, and his fingers gently brushed her sex. His fingertips instantly becoming wet as he pushed past her folds, her hips bucking at his touch when he reached her clit. “Yes, there, right there,” she moaned. _Well, I found the spot easy enough, now what to do…_ he thought, thinking back to what he saw in the films. His finger spun slow circles around the hardened bud and moans spilled past her lips. Clearly he was doing this right so far. His confidence boosted and he quickened his pace, his head dropping to her chest to kiss her soft peaks.

“Alistair, please…” she whined, her hand wrapping around his member again.

_Oh….right,_ he thought, his nerves building again. Her other hand brought his face to hers and her lips touched his, reassuring him that this…that everything was okay. His nerves melted away as she lined him with her entrance, his tip already aching from the touch of her heat. His tongue licked at her bottom lip, and when he slipped through his hips pushed forward slightly, his length slowly being encased by her. He broke the kiss, his mouth staying open as a moan echoed through the room. It felt as if jolts of lightning shot through his stomach and straight to his groin as he pushed himself deeper. She whimpered beneath him and as he was about to stop, she shook her head, begging him to keep going. Once he was completely sheathed inside, his head buried itself in the crook of her neck, her fingers grazing along his shoulders and neck. He breathed deep and clenched his eyes shut as his hips shifted to pull out, then thrust in again at the same slow pace.

He could feel her contract around his cock and it made his head spin. He continued his slow pace and kissed, licked, and sucked at her neck. There was a bubbling feeling growing in his stomach and he knew, from the times of touching himself, that he was close. His heart dropped at the feeling of being at that point already, but he was determined to make her feel the same ecstasy. He pushed himself away from her neck and leaned onto one arm, his hand drifting down to where they joined, and rubbed at her core again. Her head tossed back against the pillow and her back arched as she moaned loudly. The sound only ebbed the fire growing in the pit of his belly. His hips jerked, fast and uncontrollable, his fingers chasing to match the unsteady pace. Her nails dug into his sides, her face reddening and her body shaking.

“Oh, fuck Alistair,” she moaned, her inner walls clenching him tightly, her hips rolling against his as she rode her orgasm. His cock throbbed, ached harder than ever as he gave one last thrust before pulling out, his seed spurting onto her stomach below him. His forehead laid on hers as groans and growls ripped out of his chest. When the last of his seed was spent, he collapsed to her side, not wanting to squish her under his weight. Her head turned to look at him, her cheeks as red as the roses he gave her on their first date, and smile spread wide. His lips tugged in an identical grin as he panted, trying to catch his breath.

“Are you _sure_ that was your first time?” she asked, giggling and gasping for air. His eyebrows wriggled as his ego inflated.

“So I was that good, hm?” he asked.

“Very,” she said, reaching for tissues to clean herself. He pushed himself up onto his forearm, his hand reaching to hold hers.

“I know that we haven’t been dating for long, but…” he paused, his eyes searching hers once she looked over to him, “I _care_ about you…a great deal. And I can’t explain how grateful I am for how you treated me tonight. I never expected to find that,” he whispered. Her thumb brushed along his palm and as he examined her face closer he could have sworn he saw a single tear fall from her eye as it caught the light emitted from the candles.

“I…I love you, Alistair. Usually it doesn’t happen this fast…but you’re different,” she said, her hand coming to brush some sweaty strands of hair away from his face. “I never expected to find that either.” He felt as if he could fly…soar through the stars and past the moon. Of course, he wanted to say love, but he thought he would scare her off. His hand cradled the back of her head, her blonde hair tangling in his fingers and brought their lips together lightly.

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> All kudos and comments are greatly appreciated!!


End file.
